victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Annie Dixon
Appearance '''Hair Colour: '''Blonde (with pink and/or green streaks sometimes) '''Eye Colour: '''Blue-Grey '''Trademark: '''My love of camelids, specifically llamas, although I do like alpacas also. Family Geoff Dixon Dad's alright I guess. He works as tech support for some legal firm. Not really anything exciting, but I guess it's not the worst job in the world. We're kinda close. Well, closer than mum and I, but still pretty distant. Francesca Dixon My mum is a complete psychopath. Well, not really. But she's really strict, and like - she looks down on my brother and I for being interested in performing arts rather than doing something "productive". We always fight, and she used to always fight with my brother until he left home. She also seems to think I'm weird for wanting a pet llama. Shawn would buy me a pet llama. He's cool, unlike her. Shawn Dixon Shawn is really awesome. He's always nurtured my love of llamas, and took me to a petting zoo for my fourth birthday where I saw my first real life llama. He also taught me everything I know about singing, guitar and skateboarding, but we're mostly talking important stuff here. History I was born at 12:32pm on April 2, 1997 in Montreal, Canada and my dad always likes to joke that even on the day I was born, I slept in til twelve. Anyway, my mum named me Anastasia, but my brother and dad always called me Annie. When I was three, we moved to North Ridge, and I've lived in the same house ever since. My brother taught me how to skate when I was seven, and bought me my first skateboard. Then, when he was twelve, and I was nine, he started playing guitar and some friends of his started a band. I was always hanging out with them and they taught me how to play some of their instruments, and my brother, especially, taught me how to play guitar. Then when I was fifteen, and Shawn was eighteen, mum and him got into a huge fight and he started packing his things and mum did the whole "If you leave now, you're not welcome back" thing, and he left and moved into his friend Tony's apartment out in Santa Barbara. Earlier this year, while talking to my brother over the phone, he told me that he read something online about a performing arts school, called Hollywood Arts, that had been accepting lots of students and told me to audition, so I did, and I got put on the waiting list. Then, unless you don't know how a waiting list works, someone left, and I'm taking their place. Yay. Personality I'm very social. I always like talking to people, but some people say I confuse them because I talk a lot about things that don't matter, like why the moon can't provide its own light and why round pizza comes in square boxes and why people can't just use the word and for everything in lists instead of a comma. I also seem to scare some people with my love of llamas. I worship them. Some people can't handle that. Whatevs. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Annie Dixon Category:1997 Births Category:Characters with TheSlap